1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electric precipitator which collets foreign substances, such as dust, from air flowing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric precipitator is used under the condition that it is mounted on an air conditioner, etc., and is disposed on a channel through which air flows to collect contaminants, such as dust, from air passing through the electric precipitator through electric attraction.
The electric precipitator generally collects contaminants using a two-stage electric dust collection method including a charge unit disposed at an upstream part in an air flow direction to charge the contaminants and a dust collection unit disposed at a downstream part in the air flow direction to collect the charged contaminants through electric attraction.
In such a two-stage type electric precipitator, the charge unit includes a pair of charge electrodes separated from each other to form a cathode and a discharge wire separated from the two charge electrodes and disposed between the two charge electrodes to form an anode, and the dust collection unit includes a plurality of high voltage electrodes and a plurality of low voltage electrodes alternately disposed and separated from each other.